Love Stories:Horribly Twisted and Painful Journeys
by Moe99
Summary: All Enma wanted was to become a wonderful musician after watching Tsuna sing, Tsuna wanted peace after being an idol. Fran was happy with anything but love, Fuuta and Basil couldn't live without Fran's. Pairing: 0027, 2x26/8426, and more.
1. Music

Me: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1 - Music

He opened his mouth and poured his heart out through his song. Every word going along with the twinkling melody of a piano. His voice was soft, yet clear, bringing the people listening, watching him from off stage, a feeling of warmth. Then, the feeling was fading, his song slowing, his words ceasing and ending with a close. The spotlight is now gone and he's walked off the stage, ignoring the people's pleas for an encore. A man stepped on the stage, much different from the singer. "Sawada Tsunayoshi will no longer be performing here or anywhere anymore. This was his last performance." he said before walking off the stage himself, hiding the tears in his eyes.

A little boy in the audience, about 5-years-old, stared at the dark, empty stage. Confusion filled his childlike crimson eyes. Why would Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy his age that was definitely talented, give up when he was just starting out? The boy went to every one of his concerts and thought he was amazing. He could ask '_Why?_' like the rest of the audience, including his parents and 3-year-old sister, but instead he decided to say something different. "But you were so good..."

Enma's P.O.V

I ran down the street one Monday morning, fearing getting in trouble with my cousin Adelheid for being late for school. I still remember Sawada Tsunayoshi's last performance and I'm now trying my best to become a great musician myself. I play the drums and also sing, an odd combonation that I'm proud to say I am. I go to a performing arts school that's run by my older brother, Cozart, named the Shimon Academy for Gift Children. It's a school for musicians, artists, dancers, actors, gymnasts, AV nerds, writers, and chefs. Anyone with a passion for art, beauty, and love is excepted. Everyday at school is fun and every person has a talent and a certain time to shine, this day especially. Today is the school's festival and everyone is excited. We've been preparing for these two short days since the beginning of the school year!

It's the only two days that people not attending the school can enter the grounds since Cozart believes that our talents thrive best when we have our privacy. Everyone in the school is super pumped, even my friend Fran, who is completely emotionless, is busy practicing his bass for our performance together with our other friend, Shoichi, who plays the guitar. Speaking of my friends, I really need to hurry or I'll be late practicing with them. As you may have guessed, we're in a school band together called The M.K's or The Mafia Kids. It may seem like a weird name, but it was what my ever eccentric older brother pulled from his warped mind so, to amuse him, we took the name, seeing as we couldn't come up with something better (**1**).

I decided to take a shortcut and ran in from the back of the school. As soon as I was on school grounds I heard a familiar monotone call from above. "You're late, Enma," Fran called, looking down at me from the third floor. "I'm so sorry, just throw the rope down and we can get started practicing," I apologized. Yes, me being late was a routine of sorts for us. Fran scolds me before throwing the rope down, I climb up, and we get started, that's how it always is. I waited until the rope was dangling in front of my eyes and grabbed it, hoisting myself up. I swear, if it wasn't for my cousing, Koyo, making me train with him everyday like a psychopath, I wouldn't be able to do this.

When I climb into the window I see Shoichi tuning his guitar and Fran looking over the sheet music, not even looking up while he offered me his hand. Gratefully, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me in safely. "Okay, so, are you guys ready for today?" I asked, a nervous smile on my face. We were 10th graders and usually 10th graders wouldn't open or close the festival with a performance since it's usually the job of the 12th graders. We are the exception. My favorite teacher, Lancia-sensei, told the rest of the teachers we were 'exceptional' and that we should be given a chance to show what we could do by opening and closing the festival with our band. Liking the idea of experimenting with the usual, Cozart immediately agreed and now that's what we're going to do. We're going to have to be brilliant and perfect and _on stage _in thirty minutes.

"Absolutely not." Well, leave it to Fran to be blunt. "Why? You're never nervous." I asked, a bit concerned. Fran was _never _scared, _never _nervous, and _never _had stage fright before. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm completely ready to go on stage. I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the letter in my hand." he replied, handing me the letter. I didn't have to look at the letter to guess who it was from. Bel-senpai, a sculptor from 11th grade, seemed to have a crush on Fran and he loved to show it kindergarten style, by teasing. He threw the knives he used to sculpt with at Fran, pulled his hair, and called him odd names, his favorite being 'Froggy'. It was just another confession filled with threats laced with love. "Poor Bel-senpai," I said with pure sympathy. "He's in love with someone who doesn't know the mean of the word."

Fran shrugged, and started to practice the opening song. We picked a good song, but it wasn't right for me so Fran was singing it. If I had to say so myself, it really fits Fran since it's a song that doesn't require you to a bright aura or smile. "I'm ready too, but I'm really nervous, I hope they like us." Shoichi said, smiling crookedly. I hoped that he didn't bust into a stomach cramp like he does whenever something nerve wrecking happens. I was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door. Lancia-sensei poked his head in. "Are you three ready? It's almost show time." he said. We all looked at eachother. We didn't get to practice this morning, but we had this down, we couldn't blow this. We nodded, feeling just a bit heavier then usual, the pressure pushing us down, well, me and Shoichi down since Fran was never nervous. Lancia-sensei smiled at us. "You'll do fine," he said, patting us on the back as we walked down to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>The courtyard was completely transformed, there were many different types of booths with kids selling merchandise made by their own hands, selling their art. Right smack in the middle was the stage we were going to perform on, shaded by red curtains that wrapped around the stage. We stood with our instruments behind said curtains, Shoichi peeking out. "There's a huge crowd of people coming in. I'm getting kind of nervous." he said before chuckling shakily. "Even more nervous than before? I thought that was impossible, but I want wrong. You never cease to amaze me with your cowardness, Shoichi." Fran mercilessly stated. "F-Fran, why must you be so cruel to me?" Shoichi stuttered, eyes watering. "Because you're such an easy target." Fran replied.<p>

"Attention, can I have your attention please?" asked a voice on a microphone. It was my brother, it was Cozart. "Today is the one of only two days that you lovely people are allowed to be on school grounds. Not to say that we don't love each and every one of you, it's just a rule." I smiled at that, I loved how my brother could basically tell perfect strangers he loved them and mean it. "After this speech a band from our school while be opening the festival and then you may all tour the school as you please. At 5:00 PM our gymnasts will be performing and after that the same band will be performing once more to close the festival. We hope you enjoy the festival and now here's the band you've been waiting for, The M.K's!"

That was oure cue, immediately Fran and Shoichi started to strum their respective instruments as Fran chanted the lyrics 'Black Sheep, come home' over and over. Slowly, the curtains pulled away, revealing us behind it but still shading us, giving us the perfect dark setting.

"_Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you when_

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_"

We started to feel it, the music I mean. The pressure was getting smaller, we were feeling a bit lighter with every strum and note.

"_Now that the truth is just a rule that you could bend_

_You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again_"

I was banging my head to the music now. I didn't need to look up to know that Fran and Shoichi were doing the same. The crowd, I learned later, was loving it. Jumping up and down to the beat.

"_Send you my love on a wire_

_Lifts you up, everytime,_

_Everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh_

_From you ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage_

_Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outer space_

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you could bend_

_You crack the whip, shape shift and trick the past again!_"

I have to say, Fran sounds very...human. He didn't sound like he usually did, like a robot. It even looked like he was gaining color in his pale face, he was turning a healthy pink in my eyes.

"_Send you my love on a wire_

_Lifts you up, everytime,_

_Everyone, ooh, pulls away, ooh_

_It's a mechanical bull at number one_

_You'll take a ride from anyone_

_Everyone wants a ride_

_Pulls away, ooh_

_From you..._"

Our hands slowed down, before coming to a complete stop. The crowd roared, I guess we were good. We looked at eachother. Shoichi and Fran were sweating, probably from dancing around the stage and I took a guess and decided I was sweating too. But it didn't matter, I felt powerful. We did it! _We did it!_ Shoichi and I beamed and Fran smirked, because Fran never smiled, and waved to the crowd before the curtains were drawn, shading us once again. "We were awesome!" Shoichi immediately piped. I smiled and nodded. We weren't being conceded, we were just awesome like that. "Fran you sounded so alive when you sang I couldn't believe it," I admitted. "It even gave you a healthy pink glow for a while." Fran snorted at my comment. "I'm already perfectly healthy." he said. '_Right, and I'm a flying pig named Moomoo_ (**2**).' I thought, rolling my eyes.

Fran was definitely _not _healthy. He was anemic, which is why he was so pale and weak when it came to anything physical. He was also really weak when it came to temperatures. Whenever the thermometer hit under 75 degrees or over 90 he would start shivering like his was bare naked in Antartica or faint like he was wearing a heavy coat in the desert. Healthy my ass. "Whatever makes you happy. Come on, I-Pin's making fried rice at her booth!" I said, hopping off the stage throught the back. I-Pin was a 9th grader that Fran mentored and was a guardian to since she came to this school in the 5th grade. She's very close to Fran and is always trying to get Fran a nice boyfriend or girlfriend though she seems to always put him with a boy. She comes to this school for being a wonderful cook and gymnast, in fact, she's going to be one of the girls performing in the show at five.

"I-Pin, we want food." Fran stated, sitting himself at one of the table set up for guest who decide to rest and grab a bite. I-Pin smiled while she stirred and flipped the rice in the pan she was handling. "Okay, okay. But, you have to pay." she said with mock sterness. "If I have to pay I'm taking it all out from your allowance." Fran stated, making her flinch. "Jeeze, I was just kidding. You're cruel, Mama." Oh yeah, that's one thing I forgot to tell you about her. I-Pin's was an orphan and was lucky that Cozart was touring around China and found her there. He took her here but was only allowed to let her stay if someone took her in. The only person who would was Fran and his family. Yearning for a mother-figure, she dubbed Fran 'Mama'. Fran just allowed her to do so because he really didn't care what he was called unless it was on the his 'forbbiden words' list.

"You better believe it. Also, I want you home before I get back today, I-Pin. No going out with strange people I don't know." he said. "Unless of course you'd like to join me after school." I-Pin beamed and nodded her head eagerly, not even knowing what he was going to do after school. "I wanna go with you. It'll be much more exciting and when we come home you can cook dinner for a change." she said. For some odd reason Fran's cooking was addictive even if he didn't spice or season it, making him a wonderful mentor for I-Pin in the cooking department. "Alright, I have no idea what we're gonna end up doing though." Fran said as I-Pin set down plates for us. "That's okay, by the end of the festival you'll have plans for us." Sometimes I wonder if I-Pin can also tell the future.

* * *

><p>After we ate we walked around, looking at around to see what our festival had to offer. While we were looking at a booth with a whole bunch of shining jewelry, looking to buy a gift for I-Pin's birthday next week, a boy bumped into me, making us both topple over. "I'm so sorry!" shouted a soft voice. I felt myself being hoisted up. "Really, I am! Please forgive me." I opened my eyes to see a familiar yet taller silhouette. I flashed back to years ago when I was five and so was he. Sawada Tsunayoshi.<p>

As he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was bowing to me I could only stutter out an 'It was my fault too.' coupled with 'I should be sorry'. Sawada-san looked up at me and I did a double take. Silver. Framed. Glasses. Thin and cute, sitting on the bridge of his nose. He didn't have those when I saw him perform long ago but that was years ago. He must have gotten them after since I don't think a young boy would wear contacts. "Ah," he gasped pointing at me. "You're the drummer from the band that opened the festival." My heart lept. '_He knows me._' my inner-self swooned. "Yep, that's him." Shoichi piped, looking at me with proud eyes even though he also performed. "Oh? But aren't you the guitarist?" a blond next to Sawada-san asked, rolling a lolipop in his mouth.

Shoichi blushed, not surprising since he's shy. "Y-Yeah." he stuttered, smiling modestly. A boy with brown hair that went to his shoulders and blue eyes smiled politely. "Then you must be the bassist," he said, directing his full attention on Fran. "I must say that the combination of your singing and the way you handled your bass made both my brother, Fuuta, and I fall in love with you." '_S-So straightforward._' I thought, looking at Sawada-san for a little help. "I'm sorry about that. Fuuta and Basil both were mesmerized by your performance and Basil is a bit too straightforward for his own good." Sawada-san said, clapping a hand on 'Basil's' mouth. "Hm, I see, and where is this Fuuta?" Fran asked, looking bored.

"He's over there," Sawada-san said, pointing over to a crowd of girls hovering around one boy. I didn't understand why though, the boy was pretty average looking. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. I guess it was that princely aura around him. He spotted us and ran over. "Sorry I lost you all for a second...Hey, aren't you the bassist from the band that opened the festival?" he asked. Unlike Basil, he didn't even pretend that he knew we, Shoichi and I, existed, he just immediately focused all his attention on Fran. "Yes." Fran replied simply before starting to bluntly scan both Basil and Fuuta. He walked all around them, looking them up and down before standing back in his previous position.

"I've decided." he said, blank expression still on his face. Uh oh, that means he's going to say for comic relief. "You both are completely and utterly not my type." The second the sentence left his mouth a frying pan smacked him on the head, it was I-Pin. "Mama! How could you say something like that to people who like you! If you keep this up you'll grow up without a lover or anything!" she scolded him. Fran rubbed the back of his head. "Why do I need a lover? I don't know what love is and I don't really want to find out." he said, making I-Pin ball her hand into a fist. "Because having one will be good for you!" she shouted, before turning into normal, sweet I-Pin. "Please excuse my Mama, he's kind of stupid and blunt but really he has a good heart no matter how warped and twisted it is."

To my surprise Basil and Fuuta weren't fazed by the rejection or anything. They _smiled _as they said,"It's quite alright, we understood that we wouldn't be Fran-chan's type. But, that doesn't mean we won't be." Fran raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you're going to change yourselves for me?" he asked, disliking the idea immediately. It was too cliche for his tastes. "Absolutely not," Fuuta said. Huh, that's odd, usually it's 'yes'. "We want Fran-chan to like us as we are." Basil said. "I do not want you to like the person I have become but the person I am. We'll make you make us your type." Fran stared at them, not surprised but not bored either. Then he smirked, he was interested. "You are two odd brothers. You're the only people who actually _want _to be motherfu-" he again got hit with the frying pan in I-Pin's hand. "Quit saying perverted things!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>5:00 PM came up fast and soon it was time to watch I-Pin perform. I-Pin pulled some strings and got us front row seats. The performance was outside in the middle of everything. Nothing had to be set up because there were already poles and tightropes and all kinds of stuff already right here. Cozart believed that you should be able to practice your art anywhere and everywhere. I-Pin was first up, we watched as she flipped, twisted, and twirled in the air before sticking her landing at the end. Everyone clapped and cheered. Fran waved at her to tell her she did a good job, making her blush. After, like, thirty minutes something horrible yet fantastic happened.<p>

A little boy, somehow, got onto the highest platform for the tightrope walking and was playing with the trapeze that was tied to the pole. He grabbed onto it and somehow got it untied and was then sent swing until he stopped, shivering and scared, over the middle of the tightrope. He started crying. "Oh my god. _That's my little boy, please someone, __**anyone **__get him __**down**__!_" a woman shouted, being restrained by two concerned men. All the gymnasts looked worried. Sure they had practiced the tightrope before, but always with a net and they always fell before they reached the middle on this rope which they called the 'sky rope'. Everyone looked worried but no one was about to do anything. That is, until the little boy said something that pulled at a certain someones frozen, twisted heartstrings.

"M-Mommy...M-mom..." he sobbed, he knew that he was in serious danger and that he might die. I saw a flash from my left going forward. It was quick, already up at the platform before I realised who or what it was. "Fran!" I screamed, trying to move forward but was pulled back by people in the crowd. If I had looked to my right I would have seen people doing the same for Shoichi and if I looked behind me I would have seen Fuuta and Basil, who had both gone to the bathroom, trying to push through the crowd. But I didn't all I saw was Fran, my best friend since I could possibly remember, talking a step on the already swinging rope. Then he took another and another before he was almost half-way there. I heard I-Pin screaming and sobbing, as if she saw death preparing to take him. Then Fran was in the middle, holding out his arms. The boy sniveled and let go of the trapeze.

Fran caught him but the weight made him take a step back. His foot missed the rope. Fran, and the boy wrapped tightly in his arms, started to fall. And _that _made I-Pin and Shoichi and I and everybody _really _start screaming.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay so, cliffhanger.<p>

**Here's what the numbers meant:**

**1. **The real reason the name is what The M.K's is that exact reason. I could not think of a better one!

**2. **No that isn't a manga reference or an Invader Zim reference but something from my brain. Moomoo is like an imaginary friend/other self for me.

Okay that was it if you find any typos let me know and I'll fix them. Thanks, read and review.


	2. Mukuro

Me: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2 - Mukuro

Enma's P.O.V

The second I realized Fran was going to die I started to thrash in the hands holding me back. '_Why are you always like this?_' I thought. '_Why don't you ever think before you act or speak?_' Just then, when Fran and the boy looked like he was going to hit the ground they disappeared. I-Pin, who was screaming and crying so loud and violently that the other gymnasts had to restrain her, sunk in their arms to the ground. "W-Where are they?" she asked, the crowd was silent. "How tragic." a voice said, breaking the chilling sound of nothingness. At those words I was angry. My friend was gone, literally, and this person dared to say something like that in a _bored tone_? It didn't matter that the voice was one I've been hearing forever.

I whipped around to yell and scream and cuss at the person before my eyes widened and the words got caught in my throat. It was Fran. He was sitting on a rock with the child on his lap. "It's sad that they didn't make it." he continued. Realization hit the crowd, _they were alive_. They cheered louder than they did before when we were on stage, louder than when I-Pin before, louder than they had all day. The child's mother ran up and snatched him away, thanking Fran a million times. Fran only nodded and hopped off the rock, turning back into normal Fran like nothing ever happened, like all these people were crazy for cheering like this. I-Pin automatically ran up to him, hugging him and sobbing. "M-Mama, you're so-so _stupid_! You're a-an _idiot_!" she cried.

Fran ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine so quit crying." he said, pushing her off gently. "I'll see you at 6:00, okay?" And with that he left I-Pin, stunned and sniveling, standing there as he walked briskly into the school. Being good friends, Shoichi and I followed and Sawada-san's group followed most likely out of concern. We found Fran in the practice room, looking out the window. Shoichi walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. When Fran turned around he was his normal color, pale. "That wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done." Shoichi said. Fran looked at him blankly, his already pale skin was somehow getting paler. "Yeah, I know." Fran replied. "It hurt my heart." Shoichi's eye widened as Fran fell onto him, head on his shoulder. "F-Fran!" Shoichi shouted.

* * *

><p>Both Shoichi and Fran got in bed in the infirmary, Shoichi sitting up and Fran laying his head on his stomach. Usually, when Fran got sick, one of us did this for him and this time it was Shoichi's turn. He'll never admit it but Fran didn't like being alone especially during his times of weakness. Sawada-san's group looked a bit surprised at this but didn't say anything. Shoichi and I exchanged worried looks. Worried because Fran was sick and we would have to cancel our performance. I sighed, <em>I <em>would have to tell Cozart about this.

Before I was able to turn around and leave to find him he ran in himself. "Oh, Fran-chi, I was _so _worried!" he cried, grabbing Fran's hand. "I thought I was going to lose my cute little brother!" My eye twitched. "Cozart, _I'm _your little brother." I said, rubbing my temples. Cozart gave me a bored look. "I said my _cute _little brother. Don't flatter yourself." he said bluntly. "You little-" I held my tongue and sighed. "Cozart I think we need to cancel our performance, Fran doesn't look too good." Cozart nodded, rubbing Fran's hand. "Of course, I understand completely." he replied. Fran frowned and let his hand slip out of Cozart's. "That's dissapointing. The festival should have a brilliant ending." he said simply.

"It can't be helped, Fran." Shoichi said, running his hands through Fran's green hair. "We'll play tommorrow." This time Cozart sighed. "If only there were another band that was ready to perform." he muttered. Sawada-san and his friends looked at eachother. "Well..." Sawada-san said slowly. "We're not as good as you but Fuuta, Basil, and I can sing a little and we already know how to play the instruments." Shoichi brightened up and smiled. "Would you be willing to close the festival?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. Fuuta rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know...Performing in front of all these people?" he asked, both he and Basil looking unsure. Fran looked at them with his usual blank look. "I would be grateful to the both of you. I really admire those who help others." he said. Fuuta and Basil blushed bright red. "Th-Then we'll do it!" they said, smiling. "That is, if it makes you happy." Fran leaned back and rested on Shoichi's chest. "It'll make me pretty close to happy." he replied.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later they were behind the same red curtains we were behind. We sat in the front row. We were all worried that Fran wanted to come, but decided it was fine after he promised not to push himself. Now he's seated comfortably on my lap. Cozart ran up on stage with a microphone in his hands. "That was a pretty exciting day right? So sad it has to come to an end but don't worry!" he said cheerfully. "We still have this last song and tommorrow! Now, here's The D.W.B's!" Immediately I heard a buzz coming from the crowd. Mostly is was people from our school asking why we weren't performing. Cozart hopped off the stage and the curtains started being pulled back, music streaming from behind the curtains. It was the American song Shoichi was supposed to sing.<p>

"_I've been looking under rocks and breaking lock_

_Just trying to find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_5 steps behind ya_"

The curtains were pulled back, revealing Fuuta as the singer. In his hands he held Shoichi's guitar with tender care.

"_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Check please..._

_Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams_

_Much more then a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_"

By now all the girls were squealing. Our school had a wonderful language department and they knew what the words meant.

"_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby your the shit girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl,**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_"

At the beginning of the chorus Basil joined in, holding Fran's bass like it was the fragile boy himself. Then it was his turn to sing solo.

"_You can't help but turn them heads_

_Knockin' them dead_

_Dropping like flies around you_

_If I get your body close not letting go_

_Hoping you're about to_"

Basil looked directly towards Fran, making me realize what was going on. They were both singing to Fran. 'The greatest way to a persons heart is through their art', isn't that what they always say?

"_Tell them other guys they can lose your number_

_You're done!_

_They don't get another chance cause you're...love drunk!_

_Like a TV show playing reruns_

_Every chance I get,_

_I'm a turn you on_"

"_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shit girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all-night-long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_"

My heart almost stopped. Sawada-san, who was at the moment playing my drums, leaned forward toward the mic. He was going to sing.

"_**Can't seem to stop you from...running, running**_

_**Through my, through my mind, mind**_

_**Just keep it coming, coming**_

_**Til' I make you mine, mine**_"

I don't understand how my heart was able to stand being worked so hard. First almost stopping then going 102 miles per hour.

"_**You've got that something, something**_

_**I wanna be with girl**_

_**You're my greatest hit girl**_

_**Just say this is it girl...**_

_**Hey baby...**_

_**Don't you know you're my it girl**_"

"_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shit girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl,**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me hear you sing like...**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me hear you sing like**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**Everybody in the crowd**_

_**Let me hear you singing like**_

_**This is it girl.**_"

The crowd, the girls, went crazy. Screams and squeals could probably be heard from Jabip. The red curtains were pulled and Cozart was back on stage in a flash. "We'll that's our school festival! Please come back tommorrow for even more fun!" he said. The crowd slowly started disappearing, the booths started dimming locking up for the night. Sawada-san and the others immediately ran over to us.

"Did you enjoy our performance, Fran-chan?" was the first thing that came out of Fuuta and Basil's mouths. Fran rubbed his chin as if he was thinking, which I knew he wasn't. Fran can tell if he likes something or hates something in three seconds. "Hm, well I have to say that you both are more my type then before." he said, hopping off my lap. "But I'll still never date either of you." The brothers just smiled before Basil frowned slightly. "There is still a question that has not been answered, Fran-chan." he said, catching Fran's attention. "How did you do that? Disappearing and reappearing during your fall." Fran made an 'o' face. "Someone caught me and set me down there." he explained like it was common sense. "Someone _caught _you?" I asked. "Who?"

There was a certain glint in Fran's eyes when I asked the question. It was one I only saw once before. "Mukuro-sama."

* * *

><p>Cozart's reaction was pretty close to mine. He started hacking and coughing, choking violently on his own spit. "M-Mukuro is in town?" he stuttered, looking paler than usual. We were all at a cafe in downtown Kokuyo. Sawada-san's group tagged along since Basil and Fuuta didn't have the strength to part with Fran, who nodded at Cozart's question. "Yes, isn't that wonderful?" Fran said with his monotone voice. I-Pin took a sip of her juice. "I don't see the big deal." she said. "Who is this Mukuro-san anyway?" Fran looked at her, slightly confused. "I've never told you?" he asked, making her shake her head. "Huh, I was sure I did." He pause for a while before bringing his tea to his lips.<p>

"Aren't you going to tell me?" she asked, sweatdropping. "Of course." Fran replied, taking a long sip from his cup. "Don't say things that don't match your actions." Shoichi told Fran before turning to I-Pin. "Mukuro is Fran's cousin. He used to go to our school, he's a magician or maybe the better word is illusionist." I decided it was my turn to add to the story. "He's pretty scary, not at all like Fran." I said. "He's controlling and manipulative, making me wonder why Fran likes him so much." I-Pin turned to Fran. "Mama is interested in such men? Why can't you settle with a gentle person?" she asked, sighing.

Fran set down his cup. "I'm not 'interested' in that type of men and I don't 'like' Mukuro-sama." he said. "I merely don't hate him. My type is completely different from what you would expect." I-Pin's eyes glittered and Basil and Fuuta looked completely interested. "Oh? Please, continue. Elaborate on that, if you would." I-Pin urged. "..." Fran muttered something, but we couldn't understand a word. "What? I can't hear you." I-Pin said. Fran rolled his eyes and pulled out his cellphone. Seconds later I-Pin's cell dinged and she pulled it out to check her messages. Her eyes widened and she stared at Fran. "Are you serious?" she asked. Fran shrugged and looked out the window.

"Anyways," Cozart cut in, ceasing the awkward silence. "What are we going to do about Mukuro?" Fran, still looking out the window, spoke up,"Why do we need to do something about him? He's not _always _up to something and frankly, I don't feel like watching over him." Cozart pouted, stirring his hot chocolate. "But Fran-chi, what if he does something really bad?" he asked. "Then we'll punish him." Fran answered. The plan seemed simple enough right? Everything would be fine, right?

* * *

><p>Me: Well that was it. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting and will have more Mukuro. Thanks to everyone who story alerted and please review. Tell me what you think, no matter how horrible you think this is.<p> 


	3. Mukuro Part 2

Me: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3 - Mukuro Part 2

Enma's P.O.V

The next day, after our first performance, we all met up again to speak about Mukuro. "I still don't understand why we have to do this." Fran muttered, sipping his soda. We were all in the cafeteria where most of the food booths were. "Because Mukuro is dangerous, Fran-chi." Cozart said, shoving a forkful of cake into his mouth. "How in the world is that pineapple pretty boy dangerous?" Fran asked, flipping his hair. "He's a psychopath, Fran!" Shoichi cried. "You just don't know because he acts like a human being when you're around!" Fran huffed and raised an eyebrow. "You're all crazy. There's no need for him to do that." he said. "Yeah, there is." I argued. "He wants you to think we're crazy." Fran shook his head. "I already do. Now if you excuse me I have to go do something not here." he said, standing up and walking away.

"Sh-Should we follow?" Shoichi asked. There was a pause before Cozart stood up. "We don't want Fran-chi to get raped do we?" he said, making Fuuta and Basil jump up and dash after Fran. Sawada-san chuckled at his brothers. "You said that on purpose, didn't you, Cozart-san?" he more said than asked. Cozart smiled and sat back down. "Well, I'm allowed _some _fun, right, Tsu-chan?" he replied. I looked back and forth between them before becoming extremely jealous. Both of them were doing the same thing, thinking no one saw, but I did. Cozart and Sawada-san were flirting with eachother and it made my blood boil.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Everyone who knows the Sawada brothers well know that they, Tsuna, Basil, and Fuuta, are triplets. They also know that although they're all three close, Basil and Fuuta have a certain..._bond_. They, Basil and Fuuta, were _close_. They shared everything. Clothes, electronics, food, sometimes a bed, and even their _first love_. They remember the girl pretty well, her name was Yamanaka Mizuki and she was in their 6th grade class. She was a cute, cheerful girl that was rather popular with everyone in their class. Being the gentle, prince-like children they were she was immediately attracted to both of them. A princess is always paired with a prince, right? There was only one problem, there was one of her and two of them. Then she got a brilliant plan, date both without telling them. Of course, the boys found out, but they didn't mind. Sharing with their brother was something they did everyday. But now, for some reason, it's slightly different.

Though they both want the other to be happy they also don't believe they would be able to endure the pain of not being picked by Fran. Even sharing seemed out of the question. They wouldn't be able to figure out who got to kiss Fran first or who would be the one Fran called his boyfriend first. That's why now they're practically racing. Whoever got to Fran first got a point and right now they both needed it, they were even. The second Fuuta spotted Fran standing behind the gym he accelerated, but Basil caught on and went just as fast. In the end they went so fast that they couldn't stop when they realized that they were running right into the gym wall. They both crashed, side by side, into the gym wall, shaking it. "What the hell was that?" Fran asked, in his monotone voice. "Must have been the wind. Now, where were we?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Fuuta and Basil scrambled to pull themselves of the wall, faces scratched up and noses bleeding, to peek around the corner and see who Fran was talking to.

They saw their love leaning his back on the gym wall and a boy, a bit older than them, with his hands on either side of Fran's head, leaning his head closer to Fran's. Fuuta was just about to shout something foul when Basil clapped a hand on his mouth and held him back. He didn't like how close they were, but they had to see how this was going to play out. The boy was handsome, Basil had to admit that. He had his purple hair in a pineapple style and the rest in a long ponytail (**1**). One of his gloved hands moved to lift Fran's chin. "I must say that you, little one, have grown quite well." he mused, drawing his lips closer to Fran's. Fuuta was just about to slip out of Basil's grasp to smack the boy when someone else beat him to it.

The boy touched his growing red cheek and smirked. "Oya, oya! Little one you've grown even more feisty since I last saw you." he said. "I hope you know that it's only attracting me to you even more than before." Fran snorted and slipped out of his uncomfortable position against the wall to stand behind the boy. "And I hope you know that you are even more disgusting since I last saw you, Mukuro-sama." he replied. Basil and Fuuta's eyes widened. This was the dangerous Mukuro they've been hearing of? In their eyes he just looked like a persistent boy with a crush on Fran. "Now wasn't that cruel. Do you enjoy hurting me?" Mukuro asked, faking a pained look. "Yes." Fran replied simply, making Mukuro laugh a smooth, chilling laugh. "Kufufufufufu...You're as adorable as ever, I can't wait 'til I have you all to myself at home." Mukuro said, smirking. Fran tilted his head in confusion. "Only you? Chrome-nee isn't here?" he asked. "Oh she's here. We're coming over to your home to see that cute girl you adopted and check up on you at seven." Mukuro explained, turning to walk away. "Be ready, if the house isn't up to my standards I may have to do something drastic."

* * *

><p>Enma's P.O.V<p>

'_Something drastic?_' I thought. '_Maybe he's going to take Fran back home with him. Oh god, don't let that be the case!_' Fuuta and Basil rushed to us after overhearing what Fran and Mukuro talked about and told us the whole story. "What are we going to do?" Shoichi half-sobbed. "You know that he's been dying to get Fran to live with him. I don't think I could take it if one of my best friends moved." I shook my head because honestly I didn't know. I patted Shoichi's back. "Don't worry so much, it'll make the situation worse if you have a cramp." I said. Cozart was sitting silently, rubbing his chin in thought. "We could go to Fran-chi's house and make sure everything goes well." he offered. I-Pin clapped her hands and nodded. "Oh definitely! I'll invite you so Mama won't have a reason to kick you out." she said. "He promised never to mess with my guest ever since that incident with Miyako-chan and the kindergarteners."

"Then we're going?" I asked, looking at everyone. Spanner, I learned his name yesterday, shrugged and muttered something like 'I'll go if everyone else will'. Sawada-san smiled and nodded. I don't think I have to say anything about what Fuuta and Basil said. Their eyes were burning with determination, they were _going _to make Fran stay no matter what. "Then it's settled!" I-Pin cheered. "After the festival we'll all go to my house."

* * *

><p>I've been to Fran's house over a million times and it still amazes me. My first reaction was close to Sawada-san's group's reaction. I went slack-jawed and my eyes bugged out. Fran and I-Pin lived in a really high class apartment building on the rich side of town. "H-How do you afford the rent here?" Spanner asked, making I-Pin give him a confused look. "We don't pay rent." she replied. "Th-Then how do you...?" Spanner asked before drifting off. "Fran's family owns this apartment building." I explained. Basil and Fuuta did a double take. "W-Wha? D-Does that mean Fran-chan's a super rich boy?" Fuuta cried. Shoichi nodded. "Yes actually. His family owns a really successful company in France." he explained. "They design clothes, own resturants, apartment building, and even run hospitals." Basil and Fuuta shivered slightly. "That's kind of intimidating." they muttered, looking at eachother with fear in their eyes.<p>

I-Pin giggled and lead us into the building. "Don't worry!" she piped, leading us into an elevator that had a sign on it reading 'private'. "Mama's parents are actually really nice and don't care if you're not rich or anything. They only care if you're kind to their darling son." The two still looked tense, so tense that I felt sorry enough for them to say something. "Don't worry." I said. "Fran never listens to anyone. If he likes you, he'll be with you, no matter what his parents say." They relaxed a bit but was still on edge. The elevator door opened to a large apartment. "Make yourselves at home!" I-Pin called as she ran towards the kitchen, probably to prepare snacks. "Th-They own the whole floor?" Basil stuttered. Cozart shook his head. "No," he said, making the boys sigh in relief. "They own the top three floors." Once again they froze, this time looking like statues.

"I-Pin? Who are you talking to?" I heard a monotone voice call, Fran. I-Pin leaned out the opening to reply while tying an apron behind her back. "I brought home some guests." she called cheerfully. "Is that a problem?" I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and soon saw a flash of green locks at the top of the staircase. "Yes actually. Mukuro-sama and Chrome-nee are coming in ten minutes, and I don't want to have to worry about your friends being idiots." he said, walking a couple steps down. "Don't worry, we'll behave ourselves." I said, making him snap his head towards us. "_You? _I-Pin, these guys are your guests?" he asked, running all the way down the steps and towards the kitchen. "Yes, is that a problem?" I-Pin asked, innocently smiling. "It's even more of a problem since it's them." he said, sighing.

"Aw, don't say that. I'll make snacks and tea for everyone. They'll be all done shortly after Mukuro-san and Chrome-san arrive." she said before disappearing into the kitchen. Fran sighed and turned towards us. "I'll be in my room until they arrive. _Don't _do _anything _stupid." he said. I guess we pulled a Fran because we did the exact opposite of what he said.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes. Just ten <em>simple <em>minutes after Fran said that Mukuro and Chrome walked in. Mukuro was humming with his eyes closed when he walked in. "Little one~! We've arrived!" he called before opening his eyes that instantly started twitching. Chrome's face flushed bright red and she looked away from the scene. 'The scene' being Fran's white shirt drenched with tea making it see through, Basil and Fuuta trying to cover him with a towel, Cozart trying to take it off, Shoichi and I using napkins to wipe his face, and I-Pin, Tsuna, and Spanner staring in amazement. "**What the **_**hell **_**are you doing to **_**my **_**Fran?**" Mukuro seethed, pulling Fran away from us. "W-We were-" I was cut off by an oddly calm Cozart. "We were simply helping Fran-chi after I-Pin-chan accidently spilt tea over his shirt." he explained. "Is that a problem? Did you _want _Fran-chi to stay like that? All wet and sticky?"

Mukuro glared at Cozart and walked Fran to the stairs. "I suggest you take a shower, little one, while I talk with your _darling _friends." he said. Fran shrugged and ignored Shoichi's pleading eyes that begged him not to leave us alone with Mukuro. The second he heard the bathroom door close shut, Mukuro turned to us looking like a demon that scared even the most evil creature from the deepest part of hell. "I hope you know that I'll be watching all of you _very _closely from now on." Mukuro said before smiling brightly, making even more creepy so creepy that I shivered. '_Fran, please hurry up with your shower!_' I thought.

* * *

><p>Another ten minutes later, Fran was walking downstairs, rubbing his hair dry with a fluffy white towel. He looked at us oddly, probably because of how we were sitting. While Mukuro and Chrome were sitting together on one spacious white couch, we were all crammed onto the one oposite of them, practically fighting for room. No one wanted to sit next to Mukuro when he was mad, except for Chrome and Fran who were completely safe from his wrath.<p>

Mukuro looked back and motioned for Fran to sit to his left as Chrome already took the spot to his right. Fran shook his head and sat on the floor next to us so that he could look at Mukuro without turning. "Little one, it's come to my attention that if you and I-Pin-chan remain living here alone something might happen." he said, looking slightly annoyed that Fran didn't sit with him. "So, from now on you'll be living with me." Cozart's eyes narrowed. "You're going to make them move back to France with you?"

* * *

><p>Me: So how was that? Good? Bad? Too short? Well, sorry if it is now...Here's what that number meant:<p>

**1. **Mukuro is basically in TYL! form.

**Replies to reviews:**

**PuroCieloFiamme:**

**ARGH! Can Enma just make his move already... =3**

**My Reply:**

**No, but only because I like to torture him. He and Tsuna will probably start hinting to eachother that they like eachother in later chapters. Don't be mad, I just like adding that 'Just tell him already!' feeling into stories.**

**Red:**

**Cute :3 Please update soon and don't forget to update your other story! And please tell me there won't be any 6927 because I hate that pairing...**

**My Reply:**

**Thanks for the complement and I won't forget to update the other story so don't worry. I'm just taking my time with the next chapter because I want it to be as perfect as possible and I'm hoping to finish it on the laptop I'm expecting for Christmas. There won't be any 6927 in this story because Mukuro will be too focused on Fran to think about Tsuna.**

Me: That's our story! Please review if you have questions, requests, complaints, praises, flames, or cookies.


	4. Mukuro 3:The End of the Mukuro Panic

Me: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4 - Mukuro Part 3: The End of the Mukuro Panic but the Beginning of a New Terror

Enma's P.O.V

Those words really were heart stoppers. Would this be the end of a 16-going-on-17 year friendship? Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "No." Mukuro replied simply. I fell of the couch, landing right next to Fran. "Th-Then what did you mean by-" I was cut off by Mukuro raising his hand. "Let me rephrase that. I meant to say 'I'll be living with you'." he explained, causing Chrome to sigh. "You should be more careful with your words, Mukuro-sama." she said gently. "I'm sure you frightened them." And he did, ten points to you, Chrome.

"So the only thing that will change is the fact that your pineapple essence will be forever imprinted into this household?" Fran asked, making Mukuro's eye twitch. "I'm not a pineapple, little one, but yes. I'll be staying with you." he answered. "Chrome-nee as well?" Fran asked, probably because he didn't want to handle Mukuro alone. Chrome smiled apologizingly. "I will, but not just yet. I have to take care of things for Mukuro-sama in France before I start living here." she explained. "I'll be leaving tommorrow and coming back in a week or two." It was time for _my _eye to twitch. '_We'll be practically alone with Mukuro for two weeks._' I thought miserably. "Then I'll be alone with this purple tropical fruit for two weeks?" Fran asked. Mukuro pulled out his trident, that he somehow kept under his clothes and waved it threateningly in Fran's face. "I'll stab you." he said, making Fran snort. "No you won't. For some reason you love me too much."

* * *

><p>The next day Chrome went to the airport and left for France. It was Saturday so we didn't go to school that day. The other day, before we left Fran's apartment, we all decided to hang out the next day downtown. We met at our school's front gate. Sawada-san looked brilliant today seeing as he wasn't wearing his school uniform (<strong>1<strong>). Instead he swapped it out for blue jeans, bright white sneakers, and a white jacket over a bright orange shirt. Such a simple outfit that complemented his type of beauty perfectly...God, I sound like a school girl talking about her crush.

Fuuta, Basil, and Spanner changed clothes too. Fuuta was wearing a long-sleeved white button-up shirt under a green vest, jeans, and green and black Vans. Basil wore a matching white shirt under a black jacket, jeans, and simple black Vans. Spanner, for some reason, was wearing a green jumpsuit and black boots. "What do you all want to do today?" Sawada-san asked. Cozart stuck his hand in the air and beamed. "I have an idea!" he said. We all looked at him, letting him continue. "We should all go eat cake!" I almost fell over at that. What in the hell is wrong with him? "That sounds good." I-Pin said, clasping her hands together. Fran shrugged. "I could eat." he said simply which I knew meant that he _**really **_wanted to go. Sawada-san smiled and nodded. "That does sound appealing right about now." he admitted, red dusting his cheeks. Cozart fist pumped. "Yay! Let's go!" he shouted, grabbing and dragging Fran and Sawada-san off towards the downtown area. I found it odd how he chose the downtown area leading to the neighboring Namimori City.

* * *

><p>Cozart let go of Fran and Sawada-san when we arrived at the cake shop. When we were walking in Sawada-san bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sor-Kyoko-chan?" he asked the girl. She was a cute girl, the kind that screamed popular. She had her short light brown hair in a short ponytail tied in a frilly white ribbon. She wore white denim jacket over a pale pink shirt and had on a white skirt that went a little over her knees and brown boots. "Tsuna-kun!" she said in surprise. Wait...'Tsuna-kun'? How close is this girl to Sawada-san? Could they possibly be dating? Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. They're probably just friends. "Hahi? Tsuna-san?" I looked over to see another girl with darker hair in a ponytail tied with a green ribbon. She wore a dark blue denim jacket over a bright green ribbon, a brown skirt, and black boots. "What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked, looking at Sawada-san with bright eyes.<p>

"Oh, I came here with my new friends." Sawada-san said, motion toward us. The girls smiled and bowed at us. "Nice to meet you. As you might have overheard, my name is Sasagwa Kyoko and this is Miura Haru." Kyoko greeted. "Yes, very nice to meet you." Haru agreed. To be polite, I bowed back. "Pleased to meet you as well." I replied. We all stood for a moment exchanging pleasantries and greetings before Sawada-san started to converse with the girls. "So why are you two here?" he asked. "I was going to treat Haru-chan to cake for winning the silver medal in her gymnastics competition, but I forgot y wallet so we were going to go back to my house to get it before the shop closed." Kyoko explained. Sawada-san gave Haru a proud look, making her blush a bit, and beamed. "That's wonderful Haru! We were just going in so why don't _I _treat you guys." he offered. The girls tried to refuse but ended up giving into Sawada-san.

We walked in and looked around the shop. I had to admit that it was cute in a plain sort of way. The walls were a cream color that complimented the floors polished brown tiles and the matching brown counter. The air smelled sweet with chocolate and honey. There were some wooden rocking chairs set at two tables that were on both sides of the room that matched the tables outside. A boy with slightly curly black hair and green eyes stood behind the counter. He wore a chef's uniform and looked extremely bored, resting his head on a propped up arm. He perked up when he spotted us. "Welcome back, that was really quick...Ah, Tsuna-nii's with you now and some other people too." he said, moving his head from its position and standing up straight. "Hello Lambo, I'm glad you haven't gotten fired yet." Sawada-san said, still smiling like what he just said wasn't the least bit cruel. The boy, Lambo, flinched a bit. "That's cruel, Tsuna-nii." he whined. Sawada-san showed him not sympathy. He turned towards us and said,"Everyone, this is the youngest Sawada brother, Lambo. He's very useless, lazy, and he's a bit of a crybaby."

To prove that last point Lambo's eyes started tearing up as he stuttered,"Wh-What would y-you like, Tsuna-nii?" Sawada-san smiled and patted his head. "I just want some tea and cheesecake. Take the others orders." he said before sitting down. "You know, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean you're allowed to tease me!" Lambo called after him. "Nonsense!" Sawada-san said. "Before you were born, I was the youngest and before that Dino-nii was the youngest and we both got tormented by our older brothers. You'll just have to endure it, won't you?" Lambo sighed and turned to the girls and one Fran to hand them a menu. "Just pick from here." he said before looking at the rest of us. "I'm guessing you all just want tea too. Usually the girls and the cuter boys get the sweet while the boyfriends get coffee or something." Everyone except Cozart nodded and took a seat at the table with Sawada-san. Cozart ran up to the girls and Fran to check out the menu.

"Uwah! So many choices, desu!" Haru squealed, looking at the menu over Fran's right shoulder since he was holding it. "And they all look so good, how to choose?" I-Pin agreed, squealing just a bit as she looked over Fran's left shoulder with Kyoko by her side. "They all differ in tastes too. Let's figure what taste we want to narrow it down." Kyoko said. "Haru wants a sweet one! Sugar-upon-Sugar type!" Haru announced, making Lambo shake his head. "That's the third sweetest type, Haru-nee." he muttered, watching as the others decided. "I want that type too!" Cozart replied to Haru before they both high fived. "The red velvet cake with extra buttercream!" the chimed to Lambo in unison who merely shook his head as he wrote it down. The two then walked over to the table, happy about their choices.

"Hm, I think I'll have a Sweeter-than-Sugar type." Kyoko said, blushing slightly. Lambo's eye twitched slightly. "That's the _second _sweetest type, Kyoko-nee." Lambo said, making her think a bit. "Hm, you're right Lambo-chan, I shouldn't get that." she said, making Lambo nod. "I'll have the Sweeter-than-Sugar-upon-Sugar-and-a-Candy-Explosion type." Lambo almost fell and looked at Kyoko like she was crazy. "That is _the _sweetest type in here!" Lambo cried. Kyoko nodded, an odd fire ignited in her eyes. "I've been doing my best in school and I haven't eaten anything really fattening in a while. Sometimes a girl must give in to her urges." Kyoko said, making I-Pin tear up and nod in approval. "Yes! That's _exactly _what I was thinking. I'll have that type as well!" I-Pin said, some sugar based determination in her eyes. Fran looked up at Lambo too. "I'll have that type too." he said simply. Lambo shook his head and readied his pen. "What cake?" he asked.

The three scanned the menu before stopping at one certain one. Fran turned the menu around to show the selection to Lambo who started twitching again. "Ch-Chocolate Beet Cake?" he shouted, making the three nod. Lambo went into the kitchen, twitching, and the three joined us at the table.

* * *

><p>We got our orders shortly after and Fran immediately started to work, his goal was to see if he could make Lambo pop a blood vessel. The sad thing was, though, that Fran was <em>literally <em>not trying. When he got his cake he started to sprinkle it with sugar. Lambo started twitching. "Isn't it sweet enough?" he asked through gritted teeth. Fran shook his head. "Fran-chi likes sweets a lot!" Cozart said before shoving some cake into his mouth. "He especially likes it when it makes him shiver with its sweetness." Shoichi added before sipping his tea. "The only time I've seen Fran in pure bliss is the first moment he bit into a piece of Amedei brand milk chocolate Mukuro sent him straight from Italy." I supplied, watching in amusement as I-Pin slapped the sugar spoon out of Fran's hand. "Don't get crazy." she said, handing Lambo the sugar who quickly ran off with it.

Fran smirked and looked directly at I-Pin. "You actually think that will stop me?" he asked before pulling a 5 ounce cylinder of sugar out of his jacket. "What the hell!" I-Pin shouted. "Why do you carry around sugar?" Fran was already making it snow sugar on his cake when he replied. "I keep it just incase someone tries to stop my sugar flow." he replied before finally stopping after half the bottle was gone. Kyoko was looking at the once-brown-but-now-white cake before turning to Fran. "Give me some sugar." she said to Fran and he nodded, handing her the bottle. I guess Kyoko thought at that moment 'To hell with shaking style and took off the shaking top. Then she gracefully dumped the whole thing on the cake. She and Fran nodded at eachother before taking a bite out of the cake.

Once they swallowed that small bit of cake both their bodies relaxed. Fran's face was definitely the same one of bliss from the Amedei chocolate. His cheeks were rosy red and his eyes were closed, a small smirk that was so close to being a smile but sadly wasn't spread on his face. "Wah! Fran-chan's so cute!" Fuuta cooed before snapping a picture of Fran with his camera. "Send me that! I forgot my phone at home." Basil said. Fuuta stuck his tongue out at him. "Should've brought something to docuement Fran-chan's cuteness yourself." Fuuta teased, making Basil huff. "Whatever, I will get an even cuter picture of Fran-chan and you will want it but I will refuse you." he said, pouting a bit. Fran snapped out of his sugar induced bliss for the moment to yell at them. "Don't you dare keep that picture. Why are you even taking pictures of me you stupid-" Fran was sent back to his bliss state by Basil who shoved a spoonful of cake in his mouth before snapping a picture with Spanner's phone and pulling the spoon out so Fuuta couldn't get the same picture.

"Hey, I know he's cute but don't steal my phone." Spanner's complaints were ignored by Basil who quickly sent the picture to himself. "So what are you guys going to be doing after this?" Lambo asked. We looked at eachother, except for Fran and Kyoko who were still in their sugar wonderland. "Hm, I know!" Cozart said, raising his hand. "We should go to an amusement park! I wanna go into the Tunnel of Love with Fran-chi and I-Pin-chan!" I slapped my forehead and gave my brother a tired look. "That's only for lovers, Cozart." I reminded him, making him frown. Then he smirked, making me shiver a bit. He was about to drop a deadly bomb. "Then who, may I ask, will be entering the tunnel with these five lovely creatures?" he asked, motioning toward the girls, Sawada-san, and Fran. Thick blushes spread across the faces of all the 'boys' in the group, save for Spanner and Shoichi who didn't seem to be in love with anyone here.

Fuuta and Basil started twiddling their fingers. "W-Well if I could..." Fuuta started. "I would want to go with Fran-chan." Basil finished. They looked up to see Fran was out of earshot with the rest of the 'girls', talking with Lambo. The 'girls' plates were empty. "He didn't hear us." the two said, dissapointment leaking and mixing with their words. "He could probably guess who you would say anyway." Spanner said, gaining a glare from the boys. Cozart turned towards me. "And you, Enma?" Cozart asked, smirk widening. My face got redder and I had to ask 'Why'. Why must he ask while his brothers are right there? They'll probably feel awkward since I like their brother! "It's Tsuna right?" Fuuta muttered miserably, still sulking from what Spanner said. My eyes widened. "Y-You-" I was cut of by Basil who was stirring his tea slowly, also feeling a bit upset about what their friend said. "It's written all over your face, of course we knew." he said.

Spanner and Shoichi nodded in agreement. "It's sort of obvious." Shoichi said as gently as possible. "D-Does he...?" I asked. Spanner shook his head. "No, he doesn't. You should make your move though, I think he likes you back." I shook my head quickly. "No way! He couldn't like me." We continued, not knowing that our 'girls' started a similar conversation as Lambo left them to ask us if we needed anything else.

Tsuna's P.O.V

Lambo left to ask the others if the needed anything else and immediately after he was out of earshot we started talking about something important. "Which one will you choose?" I asked Fran, knowing a pink tint was spread across my face that matched my goofy smile. Fran twirled his hair and muttered an 'I don't know'. I-Pin sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together. "I would have been happy with just one but it seems God has shined his light upon us. _Three_. Three potential suitors for my dear Mama. Maybe soon one will turn into Papa!" she squealed. Fran smacked her arm lightly. "No, that will never happen. All three of them are not my type." he said defiantly. Haru and Kyoko also clasped their hands. "Well you're lucky, Fran-chan, at least you have cute boys after you." Kyoko said, sighing slightly. "Right! Haru wishes every night that she would get a boyfriend soon and nothing happens." Haru added.

Fran tugged at his hair. "It's not like I _don't _want a boyfriend." he muttered making our eyes widened. We were about to say something when he stopped us by asking me a question. "Tsuna-chan, when are do you think Enma will ask you out?" My heart started beating fast and my hands started to sweat. I was sure my face was bright red. "W-Why would ask someone like me out?" I stuttered. "Only because he likes you and _you _like _him_." Fran said, smirking at me. _Him _like _me_? No way could that be true. He's a red haired Adonis but a billion times hotter. "Him liking me? That's impossible, Fran-chan." We had all gotten into the habit of calling eachother by 'chan' since we quickly became fast friends, except for Haru and Kyoko who still call me 'san' and 'kun' and Fran and I-Pin who still call eachother 'I-Pin' and 'Mama'. "Yeah, impossible, sure." Fran replied sarcastically, rolling him eyes. "Tsuna-san shouldn't talk like that, desu! Enma would be lucky to have you!" Haru argued.

I twiddled my fingers and blushed even more. "Aw, he's blushing!" Kyoko squealed. "Tsuna-chan should just ask Enma out." I-Pin exclaimed. Haru shook her head in disapproval. "No, no, no! The boy should be a gentleman and ask the girl out! Tsuna-san deserves to be asked out properly!" I was about to say that I'm not a girl but the others walked up and we stopped our conversation. "Are you guys ready to head to the amusement park? Lambo just needs to close up shop and we can all go together." Enma said, smiling a stunning smile. I suppressed a blush and smiled back. "Yeah! Let's go." I said, leading us all out. While we were waiting at the door for Lambo to lock the door we gathered up again. "We continue the conversation at my house. You guys can stay over and I'll kick Mukuro-sama out." Fran said. We nodded and soon we were off to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>I don't understand how we all got seperated. Well, actually I do. Fran immediately ran towards the water rides and, like a good 'daughter', I-Pin followed. Fuuta and Basil went after them because of their obsession with Fran and Lambo went because he decided to be a good brother today and keep them from making fools off themselves. Haru and Kyoko decided to go on gentler rides like the swings, minding their stomaches since they just ate, with Cozart tagging along. Spanner and Shoichi got lost in the mechanics of one ride and started talking tech, drifting off into their own little world of engineering. That left Enma and I all alone, standing side by side, like a...<em>date<em>.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Enma calling me. "Sawada-san!" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Y-Yes?" Sawada-san? Why call me that? "I was wondering if you wanted to do something in particular." he said, rubbing the back of his head cutely. "N-No, nothing in particular. I'm fine with doing anything you want." I replied quietly. He started looking around before pointing to the huge roller coaster in the middle of the park. "Then, let's ride that." he said, grabbing my hand. It felt so warm and sent nice tingles up my back. I was so into Enma's touch that I didn't notice that I was being strapped into the seat of the roller coaster nor that we were going up.

I felt so warm, so _happy_. So happy that when we started to speed down I screamed, _loud_. Not the chainsaw-guy-is-gonna-hack-me-up scream but the teenage-girl-that-just-got-asked-out-to-the-prom-by-the-right-guy scream. I screamed through all the corkscrews and loops and upside-down moments the coaster had to throw at me and by the end of the ride I was _bouncing_. I was fully energized and ready for anything. "Y-You really en-enjoyed that." Enma stuttered in between breaths, he looked really winded. "Yeah!" I piped, before looking at him feeling a bit worried. "Are you okay? You look sick." Enma smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I'm completely fine." he said.

"My, my. Our Enma is growing up, Papa. Already taking pain and fear like a man." a familiar voice said, making us turn. It was the others with Fran and Shoichi in the middle. "Yes, soon he'll be out of the house and we can turn his room into a romantic in-house get-away!" Shoichi replied, clasping his hands with Fran's. Fran made a fake squeal. "Now, Papa, if we were to do that he'd definitely do something rated triple X in there with his future wife!" Fran said, unclasping their hands and grabbing both his cheeks. Enma blushed. "Y-You guys!" he stuttered. He was completely ignored by the two. "That won't matter, my love, because long before he has a chance we will already have done something much, much worse." Shoichi said, pretending that he whispered it in Fran's ear. "Sh-Shoichi!" Enma cried, getting redder, and cuter, by the second. "Yes, yes! Something so hot that it will melt that very room! Oh, darling, we must save up for the many, _many _renovations we'll be making." Fran replied. "_**Fran!**_" Enma shouted.

The two boys started laughing, as if they weren't making dirty, _dirty _jokes just a moment ago. "Oh, c'mon Enma! We were just kidding." Shoichi said. "Yeah, let's go and find something else to do." Fran said, leading us down to the middle of the park. The center of the park was like town square from a cute little village in a story book. In the middle was a beautiful fountain that was surrounded by a circle of stone that was used as walk way. The circle was wide so it covered a lot of ground. "Hm, so what should we do?" I-Pin asked, looking around. The circle was surrounded by booths and gift shops. We were about to go into a shop when a song came on that made Fran stop. "Shoichi, they're playing our them song." he said simply. Shoichi listened a bit before nodding and smiling. Enma sighed and shook his head. "Watch out, they're going to start singing." he warned us.

"_**Let's talk about sex baby**_

_**Let's talk about you and me**_

_**Let's talk about all the good things**_

_**And the bad things that may be**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fuuta and Basil's jaws drop. "Yep, you've fallen for a pervert." Enma said, shaking his head.

"_Let's talk about sex for now to the people at home or in the crowd_

_It keeps coming up anyhow_

_Don't devoid, avoid, or make void the topic_

_**'Cause that ain't gonna stop it**_"

This was Fran's part with Shoichi chiming in at the last line before making room for more Fran.

"_Now we talk about sex on the radio and video shows  
>Many will know anything goes<br>Let's tell it how it is, and how it could be  
>How it was, and of course, how it should be<br>Those who think it's dirty have a choice  
>Pick up the needle, press pause, or turn the radio off<br>Will that stop us, Pep? I doubt it  
>All right then, come on, Spin<em>"

They were performing in front of where we were standing. Bouncing up and down, spinning and twirling, with Fran up in front. But now it was Shoichi's turn and they switched places.

"_**Let's talk about sex baby**_

_**Let's talk about you and me**_

_**Let's talk about all the good things**_

_**And the bad things that may be**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_"

A crowd was being drawn, most were older people that were drawn by their energy.

"_Hot to trot, make any man's eyes pop  
>She use what she got to get whatever she don't got<br>Fellas drool like fools, but then again they're only human  
>The chick was a hit because her body was boomin'<br>Gold, pearls, rubies, crazy diamonds  
>Nothin' she ever wore was ever common<br>Her dates heads of state, men of taste  
>Lawyers, doctors, no one was too great for her to get with<br>Or even mess with, the Prez she says was next on her list  
>And believe me, you, it's as good as true<br>There ain't a man alive that she couldn't get next to_"

At the last line, Shoichi hitched a thumb at Fran before throwing his arms up for the next part.

"_She had it all in the bag so she should have been glad  
>But she was mad and sad and feelin' bad<br>Thinkin' about the things that she never had  
>No love, just sex, followed next with a check and a note<br>That last night was dope_"

Shoichi bounced up toward Fran and started to dance with him. Bouncing up and down while twirling him around.

"_**Let's talk about sex, baby (sing it)  
>Let's talk about you and me (sing it, sing it)<br>Let's talk about all the good things  
>And the bad things that may be<br>Let's talk about sex (come on)  
>Let's talk about sex (do it)<br>Let's talk about sex (uh-huh)  
>Let's talk about sex <strong>_"

They ran up to the crowd and leaned, Fran's arm on Shoichi's shoulder with his other hand on his hip and Shoichi's arms crossed. Fran pointed to all the girls in the crowd.

"_Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out  
>Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right<em>

_Ladies, all the ladies, louder now, help me out  
>Come on, all the ladies - let's talk about sex, all right<em>"

The two were so into it that they even did the banter.

"_Yo, Pep, I don't think they're gonna play this on the radio_." Shoichi said, breaking from his pose.

"_And why not? Everybody has sex_." Fran replied, crossing his arms.

"_I mean, everybody should be makin' love_."

"_Come on, how many guys you know make love?_"

"_**Let's talk about sex baby**_

_**Let's talk about you and me**_

_**Let's talk about all the good things**_

_**And the bad things that may be**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_

_**Let's talk about sex**_"

The ran back to the middle of the park and Shoichi jumped onto the fountains edge and caught Fran, holding him to his hip. Water spouted from the fountain at the last line. The crowd cheered and started to dance at to the next song, some singing along if they knew the words. Shoichi set Fran down on the ground and jumped off the edge. They ran towards us and immediately Fran was tackled by my two crazy brothers. "Fran-chan, I would be happy to make love to y-" Fuuta was cut off by Basil elbowing his face. "Do not even attempt to touch Fran-chan." Basil warnedd him before saying almost the exact same thing. While I watched my brothers hit on Fran, Enma walked up to me. "They're pretty good, even if it's embarrassing to have them sing randomly right, Sawada-san." he said smiling. I nodded and looked up at him. "Why call me that? Why not 'Tsuna'?" I asked.

Enma looked a bit surprised. "W-Well, I didn't...I didn't want to seem rude so..." he looked away. I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, from now on, call me 'Tsuna' and I'll call you 'Enma', okay?" I asked. Enma blinked before smiling and nodding. I thought this day was perfect. I thought it would last that way. But of course, fate hated me and decided to mess with me.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah, I really did have to had that perverted part. Sorry if that freaked you out but this is rated T for a reason!<p>

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Red:**

I started laughing the whole time while reading this chapter :3 And this story is full of my favorite pairings :D Yay for 6926, 226, 8426, and 0027 :D Update soon.

**Response:**

Thanks, I'm really bad with knowing if what I write is funny or not so that's a relief. Those are all my favorite pairings too! I just need to update my profile so that way everyone can see. Hope you didn't mind the pervertedness of my brain.

**PuroCieloFiamme:**

okay! I believe in you~~~~ (why am i singing?) ARGHHH! PERVERT MUKURO!

**Response:**

Glad you believe in me! And yeah, Mukuro's a perv but don't worry! He won't be able to stay pervy for long since Chrome's coming back soon!

This has been the longest chapter I've posted for this yet. I'll be working to make another, much longer, chapter over the next week or so. Happy New Year guys, by the way! I haven't seen updated since last year! I'll be trying to update during spring break and sometimes on the weekend this month. Until then, bye!


	5. The New Panic is Revealed

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


	6. Chapter 6

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


End file.
